This is a proposal for renewal, for years -15 through -19 of the Cancer Center Support "Core" Grant (CCSG) (CA-13343) to the New York University Institute of Environmental Medicine. The Institute, which constitutes a department of the New York University School of Medicine, conducts a broad interdisciplinary program of research in environmental carcinogenesis, ranging from studies on the molecular mechanisms of carcinogenesis to studies on the epidemiology of cancer in human populations. The CCSG is important to the Institute's cancer research program in providing partial support for key investigators, central services, and shared resources. Complementary core support for the program is provided by a Special Institutional Grant for support of Research on the Etiology and Prevention of Cancer from the American Cancer Society (SIG 09), and by a Center Grant for support of Research in Environmental Health Sciences from the National Institutes of Environmental Health Sciences. The Institute's program in environmental carcinogenesis is coordinated with, and included as a component of, the NCI- designated New York University Clinical Cancer Center, although each entity is funded through its own CCSG.